


Thrice Kissed

by Basmathgirl



Series: A Moment In Time [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: Waking up can be hard... in a way.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Series: A Moment In Time [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147883
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Thrice Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Oh to own them and let them do this sort of thing.  
>  **A/N:** This was written in 2011 for the Travellers’ Tales prompt #42 – ‘innocent’ at [doctor_donna](https://doctor-donna.livejournal.com/). I was inspired by a certain fic by tardis-mole (that has now been deleted) to test this out for myself... Like you do.

The Doctor was laid out on the bed; totally out cold and showing acres of bare body. He was sprawled half face down, his slack jaw wide open as he breathed in and out. His eyelids fluttered momentarily as he entered REM sleep; no doubt dreaming of some bizarre machine or other.

Seeing him lying there like that was too tempting. Far too tempting for Donna. She crept into the room from the confines of the en suite bathroom, and considered her prey. Should she stroke, lick or tickle him? Decisions decisions.

She climbed into the bed behind him, and took a deep breath next to his skin. Whatever he did he always smelt divine. How did he do that? Most men would smell of sweat and general body odour; but fortunately he never did. She sniffed at him again, taking in the heady mixture that spurred her on. Bringing her naked body up behind his, she leant forward just a tad and placed tiny kisses between his shoulder blades.

The effect was instantaneous! He sprang into life; turning to capture her lips in a deep and meaningful kiss. 

“Did you wake me up deliberately?” he asked with a happy lecherous grin.

“Who? Me?” she asked in return, using her best innocent face. “No, I’d never do that.”

He didn’t seem to care as he swallowed and smothered her lie, her love and her groans of ecstasy. Some things just weren’t worth arguing about.


End file.
